Crestholm Channels
|enemies= |quests= *Defeat the boss *Ever Illustrious Regalia *Scraps of Mystery IV *Hunts *Menace Sleeps in Crestholm }} Crestholm Channels is a network of sewers in Final Fantasy XV. Its entrance is outside the gates to Insomnia in the Leide region. It is a maze of tunnels and spans several levels. The final sidequest for Cindy Aurum sends the party to Crestholm Channels to find a part for the Regalia that makes daemons not spawn on the road when driving. The in-game map is not much use for finding it, but the part is in a crossroads, behind a door, late into the dungeon. Crestholm Channels has a sealed door as part of the Menace Beneath Lucis post game sidequest. The monoliths in its depths describe how a king of Lucis sealed a monster that petrified the Ostium region of Leide down there. Almanac In Ostium Gorge near the Crown City blockade, on a table among some rubble. :Flood control facility once under direct control of the royal family. The series of pipeways boasts the same processing power as the sewage system of Insomnia, utilizing the same advanced technology. :First, the channels would collect rainwater, groundwater, and industrial wastewater from the area around Ostium Gorge. The water was then processed and preserved as a valuable natural resource for the notoriously arid Leide region. With the reduction of the Wall, however, also came a release from the royal control, and the facility soon ceased operations. :At present, the sewers serve as a nesting ground for beasts and daemons that presumably snuck in through the cracks in the now-defunct pipelines. Freshwater fish that flooded into Crestholm have also formed their own ecosystem in the reservoir above ground, a pool known as the sole fishing hole in the whole Leiden mainland. Quests Ever Illustrious Regalia Cindy Aurum's final regular quest sends the party to the depths of Crestholm Channels to find special headlights that stave off daemons when on the road. The headlights are found near the end of the dungeon. The circle on the map is not helpful for finding them; it is better to keep going deeper and discovering new areas until coming to a narrow corridor where the treasure is shining gold on a box on the floor. Scraps of Mystery IV From the Esterleiden Blockade parking spot (guarded by imperials), the player should head through the gate to the end of the road. The map is behind the red barriers in the southwest corner. At the nearby Crestholm Channels sewers entrance, the player should follow the passage and climb the steps at the end, turn right at the top, turn left at the next junction, drop down to the area below, go right, and right again, climb the ramp, descend the corridor, turn left, turn right at the metal bars, drop down through the gap at the end, turn right, and in the four-way junction enter the door ahead: the treasure is to the left by the wall. Scraps-of-Mystery-IV-Map-Scrap.png Scarps-of-Mystery-IV-Map-Crestholm-FFXV.png Scraps-of-Mystery-IV-Treasure-Location-Crestholm-FFXV.png Hunts The hunt becomes available at Hammerhead after the player has defeated the boss at the sewers' depths. Menace Sleeps in Crestholm In Chapter 15, the player can do the Menace Beneath Lucis sidequests after completing the following optional dungeons: Costlemark Tower, Crestholm Channels, Balouve Mines and Daurell Caverns. At Meldacio Hunter HQ Ezma Auburnbrie will provide the Sealbreaker's Key to open the sealed doors. The recommended level for this dungeon is 92. The Windows and Royal Editions add monoliths to the dungeons, which the player can read to fill out their Datalog and get further lore information. The door to the Menace is found at the very end after the Jormungand boss room, down a ladder. Once through the door, the player must descend through a series of floors with the goal to defeat the boss at the bottom. This menace dungeon has 30 floors each consisting of one item and a set of monsters the player must defeat to proceed to the next floor. There are two havens along the journey, so the player can replenish health and cook. Some floors have branching paths that lead to dead ends; the player should try to visit the dead ends before moving on to get all the treasures, as the way back gets blocked off. The party should be around Level 90 before to tackle this menace because it contains a lot of high-level monsters. The majority of them are weak to one-handed swords. The party will encounter enemies that inflict Confusion and Poison, so one should prepare beforehand with a Ribbon or eat Resistant food. For the slow-attacking enemies (e.g. coraldevil, seadevil, and phalaris), the players should focus on blindside-links to easily take them down. For the hvitrormr, malbodoom, and the manxom boss, the player is better off using Armiger. Some noteworthy accessories that are found here are: Anklet of the Gods (Vitality +150), Mystic Circlet (Magic +250), Tarot Card (Spirit +150), Mighty Guard (+30% Elemental Resistance), Blue Diamond Bracelet (Strength +80), Legatus Bangle (Max HP +1200), & Gigas Bangle (Max HP +1500). List of floors Enemies ; Main dungeon portion *Gelatin *Yojimbo *Ereshkigal *Bussemand *Nagarani *Black Flan *Jormungand (boss) ; Menace dungeon portion *Coraldevil *Killer Wasp *Hvitrormr *Seadevil *Gaiatoad *Phalaris *Havocfang *Malbodoom *Manxom (boss) Items ; Main dungeon portion *Hi-Potion *Mythril Shaft x3 *Rusted Bit x2 *Oracle Ascension Coin (a hallway with a panel at the end where enemies jump out; after dispatching the enemies the player can go down to get the coin) *Red Choker (Map) *Chrome Bit *Elixir x2 *Moogle Charm (Map) *Target Scope (Map; Must be LV35+) *Friendship Band (Must be LV35+) *Iron Shavings *Wyvern Lance (Map) *Ruby Bracelet (25% chance; by the third control panel Map) *Hero's Shield *Blood Sword (right before the end boss; Map) *Auto-changer *Earth Pendant (Map) *Ether ; Menace dungeon portion *Potion *Hi-Potion x2 *Mega-Potion x3 *Elixir x2 *Hi-Elixir x3 *Megalixir x3 *Ether x2 *Iron Shavings x2 *Rusted Bit *Chrome Bit x2 *Debased Coin *Debased Silverpiece x2 *Debased Banknote x3 *Rare Coin x2 *Mythril Shaft *Oracle Ascension Coin x3 *Anklet of the Gods (50% chance; 2nd floor—left dead end) *Mystic Circlet (10th floor haven) *Tarot Card x2 (50% chance; 12th floor—right dead end) (16th floor—right dead end) *Mighty Guard (20th floor haven) *Blue Diamond Bracelet (22nd floor) *Legatus Bangle (50% chance; 26th floor) *Gigas Bangle (30th floor— boss room) Gallery Crestholm-Channels-Ledge-FFXV.png Crestholm-Channels-Pipe-FFXV.png Crestholm-Channel-Boss-Room-FFXV.png Ever-Illustrious-Regalia-Location-FFXV.png|Quest item location. Jormungand-FFXV.png|Jormungand. Trivia *Target Scope and Friendship Band accessories can be picked up at Crestholm Channels, but they only spawn when the player is level 35 or higher. This is the only time in the game where the player's level affects loot that spawn on the field. *Crestholm Channels is one of the few areas to have ladders for the player to climb. Gladiolus, Ignis and Prompto initially did not climb ladders, and simply appeared at the top after Noctis was done climbing. A climbing animation for them was added in patch 1.21. ru:Каналы Крестхольма Category:Locations in Final Fantasy XV